We completed a prospective metabolic pathway utilization screen in the pre-clinical model of cGVHD. This was accomplished through mass spectrometry studies. Having identified several key metabolites perturbed in cGVHD, we employed hyperpolarized metabolites for imaging in the pre-clinical model. We completed RNA sequencing of T cell subsets in the pre-clinical model, which confirmed metabolic perturbations observed in the prospective metabolic screening. We have begun therapeutically targeting the identified pathways in the pre-clinical GVHD model. Metabolic imaging of patients undergoing hematopoietic stem cell transplantation is planned. Testing of metabolic drugs to treat patients with cGVHD is planned.